Mobile communication devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, wearable devices, etc. are widely used by consumers for many things other than voice communications. Specifically, these devices are designed so that consumers can install various applications, which may perform many different tasks. For example, applications may be used for things such as shopping lists, text messaging, social network communications and sharing, research, weather reporting, news, and so forth.
Applications such as this often rely on interactions with remote servers and/or data stores, and may further rely on wireless data connectivity to communicate with such remote servers or data stores. For example, a weather application on a mobile device may communicate with a remote server in order to obtain weather information. Similarly, a list application may store lists on a remote server or database so that the lists can also be accessed on multiple devices.